Proxémica
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Si Armin no puede ser libre en su propia mente, tampoco puede traer libertad a las murallas. *CRACK!ship*
**Proxémica**

 **ADV:**  
CRACKship / OOT / TWT / Mención esporádica.  
Para mi bebé al que traumé con AoT y ama al par de _blondies_ juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espacios públicos:**

— _¿Es acaso que ni usted ni el sargento Levi tienen corazón?_

Las facciones contrariadas del comandante Smith reflejaron el penar de un hombre que tiene la humanidad confiada tras su espalda. A pesar de ser callado y tolerante –o muy estúpido, como decía Levi–, las palabras reverberaban por su torrente sanguíneo y en las noches frías y oscuras, solía pasear por los cuarteles mientras todos dormían porque incluso las cicatrices internas, las del alma; causan más dolor que las de la guerra.

El daño que le hicieran por fuera no importaba; mientras no permitiera que le dañaran por dentro.

 **Espacio habitual:**

Las lenguas de la chimenea batían con calma inicial mientras ambas mentes maquinaba a ritmos vertiginosos el siguiente plan. Ambos debatían en sus cabezas, ambos callaban pero escuchaban de la misma manera. Sólo el sonido de la madera curtirse por las llamas que la hacían ceder y el traqueteo del reloj de pie era lo que se escuchaba.

Armin otorgaba silencio mientras el comandante esperaba. Retroalimentar había servido en el pasado y arriesgar todo a un solo tiro era algo que harían ésta vez. Las manecillas del reloj continuaron repiqueteando en ambos pared de oídos mientras la leña se consumía.

 **Espacio de interacción:**

El sonido de los cañonazos dentro del bosque de árboles gigantes le taladró los tímpanos al rubio que cabalgaba con un trote marcado por su caballo, intentando seguirle el paso a los demás.

 _El comandante Erwin…_

Otro grupo de cañonazos le volvieron a la realidad y siguieron con el trayecto, mientras las imágenes botaban de un lado a otro en su mente luego de haber visto a la titán femenino, el impacto de los cañonazos y el comandante Smith revolvieron cada una de sus neuronas y se preguntó si los planes realmente funcionaban, sino debían sacrificar algo más que eso…

 **Espacio corporal:**

El comandante estaba tras su espalda. La pena que le invadió el cuerpo fue comparable con la chimenea que iluminaba la biblioteca. El comandante se irguió del asiento y condescendiente con el menor le pasó el libro de la estantería más alta. El libro hablaba de cosas fuera de los muros, de esa gran extensión de agua la gran extensión de fuego…

—¿Has leído algo así antes, Armin?

La voz gruesa repasó por cada pared una vez que volvió tras la intimidad de su escritorio y la sonrisa de Armin fue infantil, como cuando de chico soñaba despierto con volar.

 **Espacios fijos:**

Él venía de clase privilegiada. No había sufrido de carencias, sus calcetas de algodón nunca tuvieron un agujero y sus zapatos jamás tuvieron una tachuela enterrada. La señora Baughbottom **(1)** se había encargado por orden de su padre que le educaran de la mejor manera.

Él venía de Shiganshina, donde el agua escaseaba por temporadas y a veces se debía comer sólo una vez al día. La gente era grosera y experimentaba todo tiempo de carencias. Era una barrera abismal la que dividía ambas culturas, y pensar que ambas podían ser destruidas con la misma facilidad que aplastar a una cucaracha.

 **Espacios semifijos:**

—¿Quién crees que sea el enemigo?

El comandante había hecho la misma pregunta a ambos reclutas obteniendo respuestas diferentes de cada uno.

Silencio por parte de uno… respuestas por parte del otro. Armin era más perceptivo, más inteligente y analizaba con más detenimiento; con la cabeza fría como lo hacía Erwin y con la misma resolución de Mikasa y Levi. El choque de las locomotoras se asemejaba a las palabras del recluta, quien no tenía piedad cuando se trataba de acabar con los impedimentos, quien no era tan reflexivo como Eren. A quien no le dolían tanto las cosas.

 _Annie._

 **Distancia íntima:**

Madurar puede costarte un brazo, pero nunca serás lo suficientemente listo para saber lo que pasará a continuación. Las manos de Armin temblaron por la trémula caricia que le recorrió la espalda como un torrente de sangre coagulada. La habitación se llenó de un sonido histriónico como el de un animal en un bosque salvaje, asechado, cazado, capturado. Brazos cayeron del escritorio, el pecho subió y bajó; la tenacidad de manos sobre la piel caliente de la cintura se asieron de tal manera que no hubo escapatoria.

El animal había sido cazado en el bosque salvaje sin vía de escape.

 **Distancia personal:**

El calor fue sofocante una vez que la faena había acabado.

Era todo, no había vuelta atrás ni remiendos para muertos. Su boca se abrió como si le costara trabajo respirar y el pulso se volvió errático con la sangre bombeando por todo su sistema de manera irregular y pesada. Masculló algo muy bajo en un dialecto que Armin no conocía y el calor volvió a resbalar por las paredes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el escritorio había estado _sosteniendo._ El pudor le abrasó, como las lenguas de fuego.

Por un instante de la eternidad todo fue perfecto.

 **Distancia social:**

¿Las tropas de reconocimiento? Armin era demasiado cobarde para eso. Las piernas se le volvían gelatina de sólo escuchar la palabra titán. El hecho de imaginarse con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales le emocionaba.

Pero la emoción era tanta que la sangre le gorgoreó en el cuerpo y tuvo el impulso de llorar. Armin era demasiado cobarde y demasiado débil; no era fuerte como Mikasa y pensaba antes de actuar a diferencia de Eren.

—Si alguien te pidiera que murieras ¿Lo harías?

Tragó pesado, en su mente las respuestas martillearon una a una mientras veía ahora al comandante: quería sobrevivir.

 **Distancia pública:**

Hay cosas que es mejor no cuestionar. Cuando las preguntas y las implicancias internas son mayores que la razón popular, uno debe zurciste el hocico, como dicen por allí y callar.

Callar y otorgar.

Si el comandante Erwin callaba, entonces Armin otorgaba silencio, bajaba la cabeza y entonces analizaba la situación en su cabeza. Según la iglesia era pecado, según la sociedad era falta de preservación a la humanidad y según su mente y corazón estaba bien, estaba bien con Erwin aunque con el mundo no:

Sino era libre ni en su mente, no podría traer libertad a nadie más.

* * *

 **1.** _La señora Baugbottom es un OC creado por Petula Petunia. Para más información visita su fanfic "La señora Baugbottom en la casa Smith"._

 **Gracias.**


End file.
